She'd Been Stolen
by LadyLini
Summary: Set during The Christmas Invasion. What if the conversation between Rose and the Doctor had gone a bit differently? Ten/Rose


**A/N: Set during the final scene of _The Christmas Invasion_.**

* * *

They made their way outside slowly, staring up at the snow falling from the sky in amazement.

"It's beautiful," Rose murmured, catching a few flakes in her hand.

Around them, the other tenants of the Powell Estate began to emerge as well. Some of the younger inhabitants began running and throwing snowballs. One of them barely missed Rose.

In the sky above, streaks of fire lit up quickly, before dying out. "What are they?" she inquired, looking at the Doctor for an answer. "Meteors?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, a spark of the Oncoming Storm anger still flickering in his eyes. "It's the spaceship, breaking up in the atmosphere… this isn't snow. It's ash."

"Okay, not so beautiful," Rose decided.

"This is a brand new planet Earth," the Doctor said, thinking aloud. "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

Rose knew, as she looked him in his new eyes, in his new face, on his new head, on his new body, that he wasn't just talking about Earth now. She averted her gaze, realizing she'd been _looking_ and began fiddling absently with her hands. "What about you?" Rose pulled her gaze back to his. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well… back to the TARDIS," the Doctor answered slowly. "Same old life."

"On your own?" Rose tried desperately to cover the pain caused by that thought. She wasn't sure how well she did.

"Why? Don't you wanna come?" the Doctor asked. He may not have been sure who he was, just yet, but he was absolutely sure he didn't want to leave Rose Tyler.

Rose nodded. "Well, yeah. Yeah," she managed, stuttering slightly with relief.

"I thought… because I'd changed…" the Doctor trailed off, holding her gaze with his new brown one.

Rose grinned. "I thought, 'cause you'd changed… you might not want me." She brushed a stray hair from her face.

The Doctor beamed, his smile lighting up his whole face, stretching straight from ear to ear. "Oh, I'd love you to come."

"Okay!" Rose replied, her face mirroring his, unable to think of anything else to say.

From behind them, Mickey finally piped up. "You're never gonna stay, are ya?" he asked hopelessly. He already knew the answer.

Rose turned toward him and struggled as she tried to explain what it was to travel with the Doctor. "It's just… there's so much out there. So much to see. I've got to."

Mickey nodded in mute acceptance. "Yeah."

"Well, I reckon you're mad," Jackie said, changing the topic. "Both of ya. It's like ya go lookin' for trouble."

The Doctor whirled around excitedly, grabbed Jackie by the shoulders, and replied earnestly, "Trouble's just the bits in between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's all brand new to me. All those planets… creatures.. and horizons– and we haven't seen them yet!" He released her and spun back around on his heel. "Not with these eyes, anyway," he added.

The Doctor went back to stand beside Rose. "And it's going to be… fan_tas_tic." He extended his arm, offering his hand to Rose.

She looked down at it hesitantly. "Your hand still gives me the creeps," she admitted.

The Doctor wiggled his fingers invitingly and gave her his thousand-watt grin.

Rose took his hand without another thought. "So where're we gonna go first?" she asked, stepping into him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they took in the stars above them.

The Doctor seemed to consider this for a moment, before pointing with his free hand at a seemingly random star. "That way," he murmured. "No, hold on– _that_ way." He adjusted his position accordingly.

"That way?" Rose clarified, excitement pounding in her chest.

The Doctor nodded in confirmation, glancing at her out the corner of his new eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Rose agreed easily, having no knowledge of what that star _was._

As they grinned at each other like the mad-people they were, Mickey knew he'd never get his Rose back.

She'd been stolen.

Jackie watched them for another half-second. "Oi!" she yelled at Rose, "Just snog him already!"

And so, she did.


End file.
